


Can You Keep A Secret?

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Celebrity!AU, Jongin is a CEO, Kyungsoo is an idol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: When turbulence hits and Kyungsoo, a nervous flier, believes he’s going to die, he blurts out all of his inner secrets to a stranger on the flight.





	Can You Keep A Secret?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story written for EXO LIMELIGHT Fest (2016).  
> 2\. Cross-posted from AFF.  
> 3\. One-shot.

Kyungsoo hates Baekhyun. 

 

“No.” He shakes his head adamantly and folds his arms across his chest, as if it would add some finality to his decision. Kyungsoo even turns his head away from his best friend, nose pointed snottily in the air.

 

Baekhyun whines and tugs on his arm annoyingly, and the latter wonders if he has good reason to drive a punch at the other’s gut and (or) shut him up for good. But he does neither and plasters himself to the cabin walls instead.

 

“But Soo…” The slightly older guy squishes his clenched fists by each side of his cheeks and pouts at Kyungsoo.

 

 _Ewww_.

 

The latter rolls his eyes and turns away. Not really – the other looked quite cute, but Kyungsoo sure as hell wasn’t going to fall for his pitiful act.

 

“You know I’m terrified of heights.” Baekhyun plants his face right in front of the other just then, so the younger couldn’t avoid him even if he tried. “I need Yeollie to calm me down. Please..." He drags out the last syllable, and Kyungsoo groans and runs his hand down his face slowly.

 

“It’s not my fault your boyfriend didn’t get the seat next to yours.” He says stubbornly.  _Besides, I want my window seat_. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to admit aloud that a huge reason why he refuses to switch with Chanyeol, who perhaps a bit unfortunately is sitting a couple of rows down, a little isolated from his fellow group members and staff, is because he himself is petrified of turbulences and looking out the window helps calm him and reassures him that the plane isn’t going down because he can see that fact for himself.

 

The giant was seated in a seat between both aisles for goodness’ sake; far from the windows, which in Kyungsoo’s opinion are some of the most undesirable seats in the whole flight. He should count his fortunes he isn’t in economy.

 

Kyungsoo is as nervous a flier as Baekhyun is, but he is too proud a being to admit it, and will rather die than show his fear.

 

He knows he has to get over it soon though. Being one-sixth of an up and coming boy band who goes by the name of EXO, Kyungsoo knows they would have to get used to flying frequently especially since all the media outlets in Korea have already tipped them to be the next global phenomenon; very soon, meeting fans all over the world through concerts and other engagements would be mere weekly affairs.

 

This particular trip to Hawaii is their first ever overseas trip, and the anxiety of the moment and the anticipation of what is to come just compounds in Kyungsoo. They have been really lucky getting the Lotte endorsement opportunity despite having only debuted a month ago, and that’s how they find themselves on a near ten-­hour flight to Honolulu to participate in the official ceremony of the hotel chain’s newest resort’s opening. Kyungsoo’s a little upset at the long journey, all for but a little publicity since they aren’t expected to perform at all. But hey, a job’s a job.

 

Baekhyun lets out another puppy whine and stares jealously at Jongdae and Minseok, sitting together across the aisle in the business class cabin, the pair must have bribed their manager for the special arrangement, and Baekhyun’s only regret is not thinking of it first.

 

“You’re the worst best friend in the world!” He screeches and smacks Kyungsoo on the shoulder. The latter doesn’t even bat an eyelash and continues to cling onto his armrest for life.

 

Baekhyun turns to look back over his shoulder and spots his boyfriend’s worried eyes trained on him. He whimpers softly and makes pathetic grabby actions at Chanyeol, despite knowing that they have to be wary of their every action now that they were public figures. But thankfully, everyone else in the cabin remains oblivious to the small display of affection.   
  


_Stupid Soo._

 

Baekhyun glares at Kyungsoo who was trying very determinedly to not be fazed by the death stare he can feel burning into his cheek.

 

Both guys’ heads snap up when a shadow falls over them, and Baekhyun almost swoons when he sees that it is his boyfriend. “Hey Soo, you mind switching seats with me?” Chanyeol tries bravely, priding himself in not wilting under the pressure of Kyungsoo narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“How about no–” The latter stops short his rebuttal with an affronted  _“hey!”_ when Chanyeol doesn’t even wait to hear his answer before he squeezes into the younger’s personal space. Kyungsoo now has a giant body squishing him into his seat and he thinks he is beginning to lose the feeling in his legs.

 

“Sorry Soo, I can’t let down my  _Byunbae_.” Kyungsoo retches at Chanyeol’s use of the nickname he had given his little boyfriend and proceeds to hug his seat to death because no way was he giving it up without a fight. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” He chants in his mind as he squishes his face against the leather headrest. The other wriggles to fit his butt on the seat to his best ability and Kyungsoo lets out a dying whale noise when Chanyeol accidentally (or maybe on purpose) kneed him in the balls. The latter crows and punches the air in victory when he somehow manages to manhandle Kyungsoo onto his lap while the other was still reeling in his pain.

 

They were making such a commotion that heads were already turning towards them. “Is everything alright, sir?” A stewardess approaches them with concern etched on her face. “The plane is about to take off so please return to your seat, sir.” Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush red because she was looking at  _him_ when she said it.  _B-­‐But…_ He points a finger at Chanyeol weakly.  _He’s the one being a nuisance, not me._ In fact,  _everyone_ around them was looking at him and not the other. No matter if they are part of the staff accompanying their group, or if they are other passengers on the flight; Kyungsoo can feel their judging stares.

 

He was never one who deals well with attention anyways, always the member happy to take the backseat in public.

 

They must have looked ridiculous in their current set­‐up – Kyungsoo red in the face and fitted snugly on Chanyeol’s lap; like they’d just been caught doing something they shouldn’t be doing. It could very well sprout speculations, which would of course be unfavorable for a group who has just debuted – to be plagued with rumors. He could just about imagine the next day’s headlines – “ **Exclusive: EXO’s D.O. x Chanyeol – Love in the Air?** ”Kyungsoo gulps and stares up at the stewardess with a weird grimace.

 

He sees his manager already gesturing frantically for him to make his way to Chanyeol’s original seat, and Kyungsoo wails inwardly and wonders if it would work if he produces his boarding pass to argue that he is the rightful owner to seat 7K. The stewardess looks as if she was about to repeat her previous instructions, and not wanting to make things difficult for her (and more embarrassing for himself), Kyungsoo stands and shuffles away in resignation.

 

The identical shit-­eating grins on Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s faces serves as a mockery as he trudges down the aisle – the aisle of shame from the looks he gets for being the only one not buckled in for takeoff.  _Do they think I’m the one holding up the flight?_ Kyungsoo widens his eyes and juts out his bottom lip slightly, in hopes that it would paint him more innocent.

 

 _It’s okay. You can do without a window seat, Do Kyungsoo. An aisle seat isn’t so bad. You will survive this._ He tries his utmost to convince himself, taking in deep breaths as he closes the gap towards the waiting seat. 

 

 _/cues Destiny’s Child’s Survivor_ /

 

Kyungsoo hums the tune of the song under his breath, passing by Junmyeon who gives him a sad knowing look.

 

_Now that you’re out of my life_

 

He glances back at his (now Chanyeol’s) window seat wistfully.

 

_I’m so much better_

 

_You thought that I’d be weak without you_

 

_But I’m stronger!_

 

Kyungsoo faces front again and at Chanyeol’s vacated seat with determination etched on his face, but he finds the smile sliding off completely when he sees the two strangers who are to be his neighbors for the long flight. Yes, they both are really attractive and every girl (and maybe guys too) would die to have their company, but the one he would be sitting beside had already selfishly claimed the armrest between them, and so Kyungsoo burns holes into the arm with his glare, temporarily not getting smitten with their looks. The two young men who were also shamelessly dressed in ugly Hawaiian shirts –  _neon pineapples, holy shit, what the hell were they thinking?!_ – were engaged in a conversation, occasionally bursting out in short bouts of laughter. Kyungsoo can already feel his impending headache from the lack of volume control.

 

He wants to curse aloud.

 

But because of his current status as a public figure, a smile emerges on his face when the two guys turn their attention to him when he slides into his seat. “Hello.” Kyungsoo gives them a small polite nod to go along with his stiff smile.  _Yes, I am a professional!_ He’s not dubbed the angel of EXO, what with his goody-­two-­shoes image, for nought. “Nice to meet you.” He adds, bedazzling the two with his heart-­shaped smile.

 

When in actual fact, Kyungsoo wants very much to say, “the pineapple prints on your shirts look downright hideous” and “fuck you, Park Chanyeol.”

 

===

 

Jongin can’t take his eyes off the intriguing man beside him.

 

They were currently only an hour into their flight and he has already deduced that the other is a nervous flier; as if it wasn’t obvious from how the other’s grip on the armrest tightened during the plane’s takeoff and how there was almost a slight sheen of sweat coating the skin above his eyebrows whenever the plane jerks a little because of tiny bouts of turbulences.

 

His neighbor’s good looks accompanied with that beautiful smile and deep voice were what drew his attention initially. But now, Jongin can’t help but stare in amusement (and partial adoration).

 

“I’m a man. God, Do K-­Kyungsoo you’re a strong man!” The other squeaks out in panic when the plane dips just a tiny fraction, eyes pinched shut tightly before he proceeds to mutter to himself under his breath. He looks so scared – curled up into himself in his seat. Everyone else around them were already snoozing or on the brink of falling asleep given that it was already past midnight, so there was just Jongin really who was wide awake and could attempt to calm the other – Kyungsoo, he reckons – down somewhat. He contemplates asking his secretary to help the poor little thing, but Sehun was snoring his head off to his right.

 

In other words, he was useless.

 

Jongin really should be minding his own business though. But he’d always have this weakness to help small cute things, and the man sitting beside him was straight up adorable.

 

He has to bite down on his bottom lip to prevent himself from letting out a coo when Kyungsoo looks up at him with wide glassy eyes after he taps him on the shoulder, whispering a soft “hey, are you okay?” For a moment, Jongin can see vulnerability in the other’s eyes and a flash of hesitation, but the man clears his throat and sits upright the next second.

 

“Of course I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Kyungsoo replies with a small smile on his face, acting as if nothing was wrong in the first place. But Jongin sees through the other’s mask at once. After all, he isn’t a stranger to that kind of smiles – professional (and patronizing) not genuine. His lips curl in that same manner whenever his father drags him around to greet potential clients   
at business engagements.

 

 _You don’t look fine,_ Jongin wants to reply. And true enough; Kyungsoo all but squeezes his left arm dry when he grabs on at the plane’s next shudder.

 

Jongin whimpers.

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, we’re going to die.” The latter chants, eyes blazed wide open in horror as he regards Jongin. “The plane’s going down.” Kyungsoo’s voice goes up a notch as he hugs Jongin’s arm to his chest, all previous restraints on keeping a calm image flies out of the window.

 

It’s normal to experience turbulences in the air. The young CEO knows that because he has been on plenty of travel around the globe. But Kyungsoo must not be used to this because he is clearly afraid; he isn’t plainly exaggerating his fear. Jongin thinks it best to distract him. 

 

_Think… think of something to say, Jongin._

 

“You look like my dog.” He blurts, backpedaling at once when the other is rendered speechless for a second before his eyes narrow into ominous slits. Jongin isn’t exactly the smartest bloke.  _Bad move! Bad move, Jongin!_ “He cuddles up to me whenever there’s lightning and thunder outside.” Jongin really has no sense for he gestures at how Kyungsoo clings onto his arm. But in actual fact, he’s just really nervous and an awkward human being who doesn’t know what to say to salvage this conversation.

 

“My dog’s really cute though!” Jongin rushes out when the other opens his mouth. “You’re cute for a human… person… mammal – whatever.” His voice trails off into a pathetic groan as he realizes he’s probably making himself out to look more like a fool the more he attempts to talk. Jongin plays with the hem of his shirt anxiously, only looking up in partial confusion when Kyungsoo bursts out giggling.

 

“You’re dumb.” The latter points at him, eyes twinkling, and Jongin looks stunned by the pretty view he is treated to. Despite the insult, all he can think about is Kyungsoo’s smile and how much he’s grateful to be on the receiving end of it.  _Boy, oh boy._ He pats the area above his heart to halt his wandering thoughts (and feelings). Sehun’s snore breaks off into an abrupt snort just then, and it serves as a wake-­‐up call to Kyungsoo who releases Jongin’s arm and cuts off his own laughter.

 

“Uhm… Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo.” The other extends a hand politely, thinking it the next best move to make with the awkward silence that grows. “Or you can call me D.O. I’m part of EXO, a boy band. Not sure if you know of us? We just debuted.” He adds a second later when Jongin reaches out to shake it.

 

“Oh! You’re a celebrity? I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin. The lump beside me is Sehun.” The CEO asks obliviously, while attempting to keep the blush off his face because the other’s hand was so soft and Jongin just wants to hold it forever. Kyungsoo nods and hastily lets go. There are lots of awkward side-­glances and unnecessary throat clearing that followed, and the idol wants to cringe at the weird atmosphere.

 

“So…”

 

Kyungsoo flicks his eyes up in irritation when Jongin opens his mouth again because  _can’t he see that I’m not interested in making small talk?_

 

But despite that, the former sighs inwardly and presses a polite smile on his face, turning to face the other. “Why are you guys heading to Hawaii? Got a concert there or something?” Jongin tries to make conversation, and if not for the ugly shirt he wears –  _the idol still can’t get over his horrible fashion sense_ – Kyungsoo might even consider the other’s smile to be charming.

 

 _Wait._ Kyungsoo shakes his head abruptly.  _What am I even thinking?_

 

“We were invited to attend the Lotte Group’s newest resort opening. They’re one of our sponsors.” Kyungsoo keeps his reply short, opting to stare ahead at the seat in front of his, hoping that Jongin would get the message and not sustain their conversation, though his head perks up and one eye slides to the side curiously when he hears the other choking on his own spit.

 

“D-­‐Did you say Lotte Group?” Jongin rubs his throat and shifts his head closer till he’s right in Kyungsoo’s line of sight, afraid that he had heard wrong. But in doing so, he comes near. Too near. “They shifted the opening to this weekend?!” The idol was trying very hard to melt into his own seat to put some distance between him and his neighbor so he doesn’t pay much attention to Jongin’s words.

 

“That idiot got the dates wrong.” Jongin scowls and proceeds to smack his friend awake, and Kyungsoo stares silently with wide eyes that convey his amusement as the pair starts to bicker in hush tones.

 

And because he’s only human, he cocks his ear to the side and tries to eavesdrop, catching snippets of the two’s conversation, while acting like he’s distracted with the blank television screen in front of him.

 

“… holiday, dude. Like flower leis, hot lifeguards and sip cocktails by the beach kind of a break… What if I bump into Dad or one  _(whispers)_ … I just want to have fun...  _(whispers)_ with all the business stuff, I thought we were on the same page.” Sehun yelps when Jongin pinches his sides. “It’s all your fault! I’m docking your pay and taking away best friend privileges.” The latter hisses.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes flit over to the two before they flit back front immediately.  _Don’t be nosy, Kyungsoo_ – one side of his brain tells him.  _This is even more entertaining than the_ _dramas Baek forces me to watch_ – the other half preaches.

 

“Nooo.” Sehun gasps and stares at the other with a disbelieving look. “You wouldn’t.” He whispers dramatically while clutching at his chest. When the smirk remains on Jongin’s face, his best friend pouts sadly. “You’re going to deprive me of my fruit loops? Fruit loops?” Sehun’s voice hitches. Jongin snickers while the other desperately tries to beg for forgiveness, and Kyungsoo just sits there gaping at the pair because  _what the fuck does a kind of cereal have to do with anything?_

 

He doesn’t know half of what they are talking about so he quickly loses interest and reclines his seat. Turning away from them, Kyungsoo tries to fall asleep.

 

It’s only a short moment later that he realizes he had forgotten about his fear of turbulences in the past couple of minutes. Jongin had distracted him from feeling the jerks and dips of the plane, and Kyungsoo thinks he should thank him. But he doesn’t know how to do so without losing face and he doesn’t know how to interrupt a conversation between Jongin and Sehun that has now evolved to include pink boxers and karaoke nights, so Kyungsoo does well by choosing to press his lips together and forgetting about it entirely.

 

===

 

Kyungsoo would have preferred to remain asleep throughout the flight so that he wouldn’t even be conscious to think about his fears, but his growling stomach is thankful that Jongin cares enough to poke him awake when the food cart makes its way down the aisle. After all, they are still slightly more than two hours away from their destination; he will starve if he waits any longer.

 

“Thanks.” He mutters to the other before digging in, all restraints of eating in a neat and proper manner gone, along with his awareness of the slight dips the plane was still making now and then. Kyungsoo didn’t realize that he was emitting low moans because of how good the food tasted. He also isn’t aware that he was making blissed out faces with every bite he takes.

 

But when his food tray is almost empty and he feels a piercing stare at the side of his face, the idol stills mid-­‐chew with his cheeks still stuffed with food and turns to find Jongin staring at him with what could be described as  _hunger_ in his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo gulps and swallows hard.  _Oh my goodness… why is he looking at me like that? Like he wants to eat me or something_... He licks his bottom lip when he feels the juice of the pineapple cube he was just chewing on escape his mouth. And when Jongin mirrors his action, Kyungsoo places his palms on his cheeks and tries to stop a blush from emerging because it is kind of flattering when a good-­looking guy stares at you in that way.

 

His eyes widen and start to shift to and fro when he sees from his peripheral vision the other leaning in closer towards him.

 

 _Oh my god, oh my god! Is he trying to land a kiss on me?!_ The idol blinks rapidly when he sees the other puckering his lips. Maybe he was still too delirious from not having enough food in him to think properly. Kyungsoo isn’t sure he is capable of stopping the other (in more ways than one).

 

He glances at the people around to check if anyone was looking at them because can you just imagine the rumors flying around if he were to be caught in a lip­‐lock with a guy (or anyone for that matter). The country they live in is still not as liberal and open as other countries in the west; people are still pretty much homophobic – it would be suicide for not only his career but his group’s future as well.

 

Yes, Kyungsoo plays for the same side. Frankly, so does every member in the group bar Junmyeon – it still isn’t proven if the leader likes guys over girls, though Baekhyun strongly believes so just on the basis of Junmyeon’s obsession with wearing polka dotted clothes.

 

He was still deliberating if he should dodge the other’s nearing lips or stay still and accept the  _blessing_ when a warm breath blows on his cheek. Releasing a sharp gasp, Kyungsoo makes the wrong move by turning his face to the side, and he rears back immediately because they were an inch away from making contact. He doesn’t make it far though – restricted by his own seatbelt, which he himself had fixed too tight.

 

Jongin was looking at his lips with utmost concentration and Kyungsoo squeezes his own eyes shut, half in panic and half in mild anticipation. Kyungsoo swallows a hiccup. He clearly isn’t awake enough to snap out of his fantasies.  _This is it!_ He almost squeals. He was about to be kissed for the first time in many years and he doesn’t know why his heart was thumping quick and loud in his chest. His lips are quivering and he juts the bottom one out slightly.

 

“Are you going to eat that?”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes fly open and his lips part at the break in silence.

 

“What?” He blurts, confused because  _weren’t we going to kiss_? The idol frowns. Jongin’s eyes dart to his food tray and Kyungsoo’s gaze follows.  _Pineapples. Fucking pineapples._ The other has his finger pointed at the remaining fruits left in his desserts bowl. It turns out he has been eyeing the pineapples all along. 

 

_What the hell?_

 

“Can I have them if you’re not going to eat them?” Jongin asks shyly. And Kyungsoo is really just too gobsmacked to do anything other than nod dumbly. The former actually squeals in delight, grabs the bowl and hugs it to his chest. “Thank you.” He says with a small smile.

 

Kyungsoo stays entranced for a minute because that was a really pretty smile, but then he soon turns upset because  _did I just lose out to fucking pineapples?_ He pouts. His eyes observe the way Jongin sucks on every piece (a little lewdly) before he chews. His eyes also slip down to stare at the ugly Hawaiian shirt he was wearing, mind making the connection soon enough.

 

_You pineapple fiend…_

 

He knows he is just being petty, but Kyungsoo still lets out an annoyed huff, more so because he was angry with himself for even expecting anything. The idol tries to become one with his seat, determined to ignore the other for the rest of the flight. Post-­meal food coma soon renders him dead to the world.

 

Jongin, who notices the slight shift in the atmosphere and the other’s annoyance if it wasn’t telling enough from the huff he lets out, watches as Kyungsoo dozes. “Kyungsoo?” He tries to make conversation, but to no avail. “Sehun?” Jongin turns to his best friend slash secretary for some company, but his heart falls when he discovers that the other was still drooling into the headrest, having chosen to forego the early breakfast for some shut-­eye. 

 

That leaves Jongin to pout into the bowl of his favorite pineapples because no one wants to pay him any attention.  _I only have you, my precious._ He traces the rim of the fruit bowl with his index finger affectionately before slipping another cube into his mouth. 

 

_This is bomb._

 

Jongin moans.

 

===

 

The next time Kyungsoo wakes, he wakes up to the sound of the seatbelt sign turning on and the ominous air of danger lurking. Okay, perhaps that was a slight exaggeration, but in his terms, the violent shakes of the plane that follow are not unlike a premonition for death.

 

“W-­What’s happening?” He leans into Jongin’s side instinctively, not paying attention to how the other tenses up. 

 

“Just bad weather.” Jongin says and pats Kyungsoo’s hand in comfort. The former conveniently leaves out the fact that the pilot had made an announcement earlier about a storm over the horizon and there was no way they could fly the plane around it, passengers are advised to buckle in and hold on tight for the bumpy ride. “Nothing to worry about. You’re fine. The clouds will clear up.” Jongin reassures. The latter doesn’t want for Kyungsoo to break out into a panic attack knowing how he is a nervous flier.

 

Kyungsoo knows the male is lying through his teeth. This isn’t just an ordinary temporary bout of light turbulence. He sees curious eyes peeking out at him from over Jongin’s shoulder that blink when their gaze levels.

 

“Hi, I’m Sehun!” The other guy greets and Kyungsoo nods back at him. “The pilot said there’s a storm ahead and he told us to prepare for a bumpy landing.”

 

Jongin yelps and shoves his palm against Sehun’s mouth. But the damage has already been done. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen till they look like they were about to pop. “Storm?!” His pitch rises.  _Stupid. Oh. Se. Hun._ Jongin drives his fist into his best friend’s sides at each syllable. He was doing so well keeping the idol calm and the other just had to ruin it. “Yeah. Tough descent I heard. Could be dangerous.” Sehun, who obviously doesn’t read the situation well, comments again dumbly.

 

“D-‐Dangerous?” Kyungsoo looks like he is about to cry and Jongin facepalms inwardly.

 

“You stupidest piece of shit.” The latter slaps Sehun’s head hard and berates him before turning to Kyungsoo. “Hey, it’s going to be okay… It’s normal – turbulence, every flight experiences some.” Jongin wants very much to run his fingers through the quivering boy’s hair (more for his personal gain then as a source of comfort for the other). The way Kyungsoo was holding onto him for dear life meant that his head was positioned right in the crook of Jongin’s neck. The latter could smell the sweet peach of the idol’s shampoo and he leans in closer to take another discrete whiff.

 

“How long more?” Kyungsoo whispers, getting that ‘heart fell into my stomach’ feeling once more when the plane dips suddenly. “How long more before we land?” He grits his teeth in determination to tide past this ordeal. All his fellow members and staff were seated too far from him so there was no one around him that he could turn to really. The idol hears Jongin calling out to the passing air stewardess, but his ears can’t focus on the words exchanged between the two.

 

“A half hour more… give and take.” His seat neighbor replies. A minute later, he lifts a small cup of what looks and smells like red wine to Kyungsoo’s lips. “Drink it.” Jongin encourages when Kyungsoo looks up with confused eyes. “Red wine has a calming effect. It will help you forget your fears.” He leans in closer and the other can’t help but focus on the plush lips too close to his cheek. “I know you’re terrified of turbulences and you want to maintain your professional image, so drink up before you get a panic attack and attract the attention of the rest of the passengers.”

 

The way Jongin says it, with his worried eyes and comforting tone – Kyungsoo will sell him his soul if he asks. “Okay…” He nods and gulps down the drink at once, handing over the empty cup to the waiting air stewardess when he’s done.

 

“Now close your eyes.” Jongin unabashedly leads Kyungsoo to lean his head on his shoulder, and the other surprisingly submits.  _That’s right, Jongin. Real smooth._ Maybe his face does flush red in the process of having his sudden crush so near once again, but no one witnesses it except for a sniggering Sehun who wriggles his brows exaggeratedly. The latter obviously knows what’s going on. Jongin ignores him and almost coos when he sees Kyungsoo nuzzling his arm with his nose. He hopes his quick thinking of getting the other a cup of wine will pay off  _(and the cutie pie beside him will thank him in modes of hugs and kisses)._

 

===

 

It turns out red wine does  _not_ work on Kyungsoo.

 

In fact, in addition to his anxiety from earlier, it appears that Kyungsoo has gotten a little high as well from the red wine that was originally supposed to help alleviate his fears. Jongin stares with wide eyes because he doesn’t know what to say to convince the other that the plane was  _not_ going to crash. The guy was starting to act like a mad man – what with his bipolar behavior.

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo grabs onto his arm tightly and pulls him in. “We’re the only two left and before I die, I just have some things I need to get off my chest.” The other says – his words dramatic but he pairs it with his straightest face. Apparently, Kyungsoo thinks it apt to start blabbing out his deepest darkest secrets, stuff he usually won’t say because he’s too polite to. But now he thinks he’s going to die so he doesn’t care anymore. If he were to have any chance at ending up in heaven, he’s going to have to admit his sins and repent.

 

Besides, he has nothing to lose now, and so he runs his mouth without filter.

 

“Your shirts look fucking hideous.” Kyungsoo glares at the other’s outfit with contempt, ignoring the affronted  _“hey!”_ Sehun lets out. Rather than feel insulted, Jongin hides his smile behind a closed fist because he is thoroughly amused by this side of Kyungsoo he’s witnessing.

 

“I kind of hate Lotte Group. I don’t know why either, I just do.” Kyungsoo scoffs and misses out on the way Jongin struggles to hold back laughter beside him. “You know Lotte Group – the investor that is flying us in?” He must think the other doesn’t remember him mentioning the purpose of his trip down to Hawaii. “I dislike their name… sounds like they’re copying Lotte World to me.” Kyungsoo shakes his head sadly before squeezing his eyes shut when the plane dips again.

 

“Uhm… They do own Lotte World though, so it isn’t like they copied or anything.” Jongin cuts in with an amused lilt to his tone.

 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo looks lost – like he’d just discovered that there was no such thing as Santa on Christmas. The idol stills and only blinks after a couple of seconds have gone by. “Well then, their mascot sucks.” Kyungsoo says that because he runs out of reasons as to why he is picking on this particular conglomerate. “Their CEO must be an old fart for being so uncreative in their branding efforts.”

 

He doesn’t pay attention to the way Jongin lets out an affronted  _“hey!_ " this time, and how the other apparently looks offended at his insult.

 

His lack of brain to mouth filter doesn’t just stop there though.

 

“I also hate our debut song. Ssshhhhhh don’t tell anyone.” Kyungsoo puts his finger to his lips and whisper-‐tells. “Mama, Mama. Careless, shoot anonymous… What the hell we doing, we sound like we’re in a cult.” The idol raises both his arms and waves them around. “Mama.” He cries out. Jongin has to physically stop him from making a fool of himself. Well, at least in the eyes of others because so far, miraculously, no one else but he and Sehun are paying attention to drunken Kyungsoo.

 

“I lied on my transcript.” He whispers suddenly. “When I first entered the company, I had to submit my grades from high school?” Jongin and Sehun nod along dumbly. Kyungsoo was on a roll and they sure aren’t going to stop him. “I wrote I got an A in music theory, but really I got only a B+.” The pair jolts in their seats when the other grabs Jongin’s hands desperately. 

 

“Please don’t tell Lee Soo Man. I don’t want to be kicked out of EXO.” Kyungsoo begs.

 

At another shudder of the plane, the boy leans in closer to Jongin. Too close. “You have really pretty lips.” Kyungsoo squints. Sehun sniggers as Jongin flushes to his roots. The latter couldn’t put distance between him and the idol because his arm was trapped in Kyungsoo’s. “Pretty.” The other coos and leans forward, startling Jongin who pushes his face away gently. “Awww…” The idol whines and pouts. “Why don’t you want to kiss me? Is it because I’m not pretty enough?” Kyungsoo cups his cheeks and blinks. “I swear I’m prettier than that stewardess.” There was pink dusting his cheeks and Jongin and Sehun aren’t sure if it’s a blush or a result of his drunken state.

 

“I want to kiss you.” Kyungsoo admits a second later. But because Jongin was leaning his face back, not because he didn’t want to indulge, but because he was startled by the sudden boldness and a tad embarrassed to be caught in such a situation, Kyungsoo takes it as a rejection. 

 

“Do you think if I call you my lover boy, you’ll let me taste those lips?”

 

He is so obviously intoxicated that he says the most absurd of things. Sehun bursts out laughing at his best friend’s flustered face while Jongin chokes and squeaks in response because he knows that Kyungsoo is being completely honest when he says he wants to kiss him.

 

But Jongin doesn’t get the chance to proclaim his willingness fast enough because Kyungsoo’s attention has shifted yet again.

 

Somewhere along the lines of “I stole Baekhyun’s eyeliner one time because I was jealous” and “I accidentally stepped on a snail once and buried it in my mom’s flowerpot without telling anyone”, the plane finally descends and lands on the airstrip. With the bumps and shakes of the aircraft gone, a switch seems to turn off in Kyungsoo as the idol halts his ramble.

 

“Why are you smiling at me in that way?” He narrows his eyes at a beaming Jongin, reverting to his previous professionalism as the plane slowly makes its way back to the terminal. His cheeks were still a faint pink, but aside from that, there was nothing else on him to betray his previous state of deliriousness.

 

“You don’t remember the past half hour and what you said?” The other’s smile grows wider if possible; Kyungsoo looks so cute confused.

 

The latter releases a sharp gasp a couple of seconds later – it was like he had just emerged from a bad dream; he could recall snippets of his one-­‐sided conversation with the other. His hands come up to cover his own mouth as he stares at Jongin with eyes blazed wide open in horror.

 

 _Why didn’t the plane crash?_ Kyungsoo bemoans. He had said things he shouldn’t have, and to a stranger no less.

 

“You didn’t hear anything!” He snaps, trying to act unaffected. But his shifty eyes tell a whole different story.

 

His mind was already set on the thought of fleeing, and when his manager calls out to him from the front rows, Kyungsoo pops up eagerly and rushes over to Junmyeon who was already waiting for him. He doesn’t spare a glance back at Jongin and Sehun.

 

_Do you think if I call you my lover boy, you’ll let me taste those lips?_

 

Kyungsoo cries inwardly at the flashback of him making a fool out of himself. He usually doesn’t portray himself like that; he blames the turbulence, wine and Jongin – Jongin, the very attractive collector of souls. The idol only hopes that the latter forgets all the confessions he had made earlier. God forbid he exposes him. He won’t be the angel of EXO anymore, but Satan Soo. His image will go down the drain.

 

 _Thank goodness this is the last time we will see each other then._ Kyungsoo is relieved that the other won’t be able to use what he said against him since they will part and remain strangers after today. He  _finally_ looks back when he is almost at the plane’s exit door. The idol sees Jongin staring back at him sadly with his arm hanging awkwardly in mid-­‐air, like he was reaching out to him. He doesn’t know the reason why the other looks as if he’s just got something precious taken from him.

 

 _Out of sight and out of mind…_ Kyungsoo nods briefly as a parting gesture before he follows his entourage out of the plane, wishing to forget about the nightmare of a flight he has just experienced.

 

He also wills himself to forget one Kim Jongin.

 

===

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Kyungsoo whispers under his breath.

 

He is convinced that the heavens are playing tricks on him, because there is no way he finds himself in the presence of Kim Jongin  _again_ – the man he swore to forget because of what transpired between them. Apparently, Kim Jongin – newly inducted  _CEO_ of the Lotte Group.

 

“And this is my son, Jongin.” Chairman Kim introduces him to the group, and all the members bow their heads at once – a mark of respect for the elder and as a greeting to the young boss. Kyungsoo tries to hide his grimace behind his polite smile, but he must have failed because Chanyeol gives him a confused side-­glance beside him and Jongin’s eyes immediately light up when he spots him.

 

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin steps closer to him and actually has the audacity to grab his hand. “H­‐Hi.” He makes out breathily, like he can’t believe he’s met the other once again. The CEO looks beyond happy and Kyungsoo doesn’t know why. The latter yanks his hand away like he has been scorched though.

 

“Mr Kim.” Kyungsoo bows at Jongin, making sure to draw the line quite clearly.  _Oh my god. Why is he here?! He’s the CEO of Lotte as well?_ He cries inwardly.  _I hope he doesn’t_ _remember what happened on the plane!_ /Cringe/  _Keep a straight face Do Kyungsoo!_ He tells himself.

 

“You two know each other?” Chairman Kim asks, and alongside everyone else, he takes note of the sad pout that makes its way onto his son’s face and how Kyungsoo looks so determined not to meet Jongin’s eyes. His eyes narrow and the edges of his lips curl up in part suspicion and part amusement. 

 

_Ahhhh… is this young love?_

 

“We were seated together on the plane, Chairman.” Sehun voices from where he stands a foot behind his own boss, Jongin – Kyungsoo has also only just learned that the other is his secretary. “Apparently, young master and Kyungsoo here had a  _very_ interesting conversation, that’s why they’ve gotten real close.” Sehun grins widely at how the idol’s expression hardens with inner panic and how Jongin’s face flushes pink.

 

“Kyungsoo making friends so quickly… Miracles do exist then.” Baekhyun comments, but he winces a second later when his best friend drives an elbow into his waist. A short round of laughter is shared among the group at Baekhyun’s pain, but Kyungsoo’s laugh was superficial.

 

_Why did Sehun have to bring up what happened on the plane again? Why was he insinuating that something had happened between Jongin and I?_

 

Kyungsoo was panicking on the inside at the worry that the pair will spill all he said earlier. He remembers saying quite rude stuff about Lotte Group, and he doesn’t dare raise his head to look Chairman Kim in the eye.  _Oh shit, I called their CEO an old fart too. Shit, shit, shit. Did I just outright diss our very important sponsor?_ Kyungsoo glances at Jongin and hopes the other doesn’t take offence at what he called him earlier. His eyes widen when he catches sight of the other smiling at him though. Which is a good sign he supposes?

 

Kyungsoo’s mind just doesn’t understand why the CEO keeps staring at him, almost fondly too.

 

When Chairman Kim, Jongin and Sehun part ways with them to entertain other invited guests at the function, only then did he breathe easy for not getting found out.

 

“So…” Kyungsoo lets out a little groan when Baekhyun leeches onto him once their group makes for the refreshment table. “You and CEO Kim huh?” His best friend nudges him in the arm annoyingly. Chanyeol shoots his boyfriend a worried glance when he spots the dangerous way Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow. But Baekhyun pays no heed to his boyfriend’s warning.

 

“How close did you two get on the plane?” The other winks exaggeratedly. “He obviously looks smitten with you, so whatever you did on that flight, you did extremely good, my dear child.”

 

Kyungsoo was about to demonstrate a neck choke on the other when he stills at that last sentence.

 

“What smitten?”  _Jongin’s smitten with me?!_ He blinks, clueless, or more like obliviously, which Baekhyun makes sure to tell him that after he gapes incredulously at Kyungsoo.

 

“Oh my god, I knew you’re blind as a bat but this just brings it up to a whole new level of dumb.” Baekhyun shakes his head sadly and accepts the plate of food Chanyeol hands him with a soft “thanks” before patting Kyungsoo on the head like he was a baby.

 

“Do you not see how rich daddy over there stares at you?” The latter follows his friend’s pointed finger and almost chokes on his mouthful of Poi when he looks right at Jongin who apparently has been eyeing him behind the shoulders of one of the businessman (he presumes) he was talking to. The CEO jerks a little when he sees he’s been caught and both him and Kyungsoo avert their eyes at once.

 

“You’re downright dense if you think he doesn’t like you.” Baekhyun winks. “He obviously wants in in your pants.” Kyungsoo squawks when the other sneaks a squeeze on his butt.

 

“No, he does not!” He insists. “And I don’t like him too!” Kyungsoo rushes the words out as well when he guesses what his best friend would claim next.

 

“Uh huh.” Baekhyun says it in a condescending manner. “You keep telling yourself that, honey.” He snorts before leaving to join Chanyeol in stuffing those delicious puffs in their cheeks, because he knows Kyungsoo’s lying.

 

And from the way the latter’s cheeks heat up when he locks eyes with Jongin once again, and from the way his heart skips a beat, Kyungsoo himself knows he’s well and truly screwed.

 

==

 

The warm breath by the shell of his ear  _almost_ makes him choke on his mouthful of champagne. The frantic hard thumps against his back were what pushed him over the edge. “I’m sorry!” Jongin squeaks out and hugs his arms to his chest when spluttering Kyungsoo shoves him away and glares. To hell with keeping up with public appearances…  _this pineapple fiend tried to kill me!_ The idol winces at the hot burn down his throat.  _Why is he here? Don’t tell me he’s here to embarrass me about what I said on the plane?_ He sees his members scattered around the function room and considers ditching Jongin to join Jongdae, who together with Minseok, were lounging by the fountain.

 

But the CEO obviously has other plans.

 

“W-­‐Wait… don’t go!” Jongin grabs onto his wrist as he tries to walk away, and at the other’s touch, Baekhyun’s words make their comeback and forces Kyungsoo to do as he was told.  _Why does my heart beat a little faster in his presence? I don’t get it. I don’t want to get it._ He tries to dismiss his inner thoughts. They were the only two standing in this secluded pocket of space by the floor­to-­ceiling glass window overlooking the beautiful Waikiki beach, and Kyungsoo is glad to have that bit of privacy from curious eyes because he’s fairly certain he’s blushing up a storm.

 

He’s blushing because he quite likes the feel of the CEO’s hand wrapped around his. But because this isn’t his bedroom where he’s free to revel in his perverted fantasies, Kyungsoo knows it is best they keep some distance between them. After all, there are plenty of reporters from various media outlets back home milling around; he doesn’t want to be the next day’s headlines.

 

“Kyungsoo, I – I want to –  _uhm_  tell…” When Jongin fumbles his words, Kyungsoo almost lets out a coo, almost, because the CEO looks nothing short of adorable.In fact, the latter was  _also_ blushing furiously, eyes shyly refusing to meet Kyungsoo’s, and fingers twiddling with the hem of his sleek black suit. When it becomes apparent that the other needed some help in voicing out what he wants to say, the idol faces him fully and gives him a slight nod of encouragement.

 

“You have something to tell me?” Kyungsoo starts out softly before his voice hints at the panic within. “Hey look, if it’s about what I said on the plane – the part where I called you an old fart… I didn’t really mean it like quite literally you know? Uhm… a joke! The entire spell I had when I was a little cuckoo from the wine… they were all lies, so don’t believe everything you heard!” He rushes out and tries to put on his most convincing face in order to deceive Jongin.

 

There was a short pause in which the CEO stands gaping, mind just really trying to process the mini speech Kyungsoo had just let loose. “Wait –  _What_ no, I didn’t mean to come across like I was threat –  _hmm_ you know what, I’m just going to say it!” Jongin pauses to take a dramatic breath before he clutches onto Kyungsoo’s hand tightly. The latter panics at once and tries to wrangle his hand free while his eyes dart around to survey their surrounding and he prays that no one is watching.

 

“Did you mean what you said on the plane?”

 

And Kyungsoo just goes into meltdown mode at those words, thinking the worst.

 

He shrieks and shakes his head frantically, desperately regurgitating pleas because he thinks Jongin is trying to expose him. “Oh my god, please don’t tell my boss about the B+. I swear I’ll clean your bathrooms or something. And the snail,  _oh poor snail_ – I didn’t even give it a proper burial and I lied when my mum asked me why her plant died a week later. Please don’t tell on –” He was stopped by a palm pressing against his lips, and Kyungsoo stares up at Jongin with his huge glazed-­‐over eyes, unblinking.

 

“Hey, calm down, little one.” The CEO smiles down at him in amusement. “I wasn’t referring to all that. Frankly I don’t care what heinous crimes you’ve committed in your childhood.” Jongin only removes his hand when he is certain the other will stay quiet to let him speak.

 

“I was asking if you meant it when you said you would quite like to kiss me.”

 

Kyungsoo hiccups as Jongin waits patiently for him to respond.

 

“I mean, I thought you like me too –” The latter scratches at his nape awkwardly, “I know this can be considered quite random, but I think you have an interesting personality and I would like to get to know you more.” Jongin’s smile falters slightly when Kyungsoo remains silent. “Like maybe we can hang out at dinner tonight? I heard from my secretary that you guys would   
be here for an entire week? What say you go on a date with me?”

 

Kyungsoo takes a tiny step back and Jongin thinks of it as rejection at once. “But you’re a guy.” The idol starts off by saying. “And I’m a guy too…” It was clear what he is insinuating.

 

“So what? Are you a homophobe?” The latter deadpans.

 

“No!” Kyungsoo blurts out. He thinks back to the many times he catches Baekhyun snuggling with Chanyeol in the latter’s bed in their shared room; he thinks back to the occasional times he walks in on Jongdae and Minseok making out on the communal couch; and he remembers wishing that he had someone like that too in his life.  _Hmm… Jongin could be that someone._ “But I still don’t think we should hang out.” Kyungsoo decides to shut the door on that thought.

 

Jongin almost throws a tantrum right there and then. “Why not?!” He pouts. Because to him, it is clear they have mutual attraction, so why the hell is the other nipping things at the bud?

 

“You don’t find me attractive?” The CEO questions (more like accuse) to which Kyungsoo splutters, but the blush on his cheeks is answer enough. “Then let’s date!” Jongin cries out.

 

“Will you keep quiet!” Kyungsoo snaps, eyes darting left and right. “Because you’re you – CEO of only the biggest conglomerate in the whole of our country, and I’m me – my career’s just taking off… it’s not possible between us, especially two guys as well… the media will rip us to shreds and society will shame us because that’s how Korea is at the moment.”

 

Jongin counters. “Then we shall just date in secret then? I don’t see why and how you can possibly deny that there’s clearly something between us.”

 

“Because it’s risky and –” Kyungsoo stops short at the other’s interruption.

 

“And you don’t think it’s worth it?” Jongin concludes sadly. “What we have… what we can become – you don’t think it will be worth it in the end.” He knows he has guessed right when the idol remains silent.

 

“I’ll just have to prove it to you then.” Jongin breaks out into a smile at Kyungsoo’s flustered  _“what?”_

 

“Go out with me tonight. I’ll prove to you that what we have is worth it.” The CEO bravely takes the other’s hand again and he hopes that this time Kyungsoo doesn’t let go.

 

Sensing the idol’s hesitance, Jongin jokingly says, “If you still say no, I’ll have to gather all the reporters my Dad invited and tell them you called me your lover boy on the plane.” He faux threatens, even giving Kyungsoo an exaggerated wink.

 

(And it works like a charm.)

 

“Okay, I’ll meet you for dinner.” Kyungsoo replies in a heartbeat before he curses under his breath.

 

“Great!” Jongin pumps a fist in the air and backs away from the other a little shyly. “Uhm… so I’ll get Sehun to make a reservation at a restaurant and I shall see you at 7 then.” Scowling Kyungsoo watches on as the CEO shuffles away to where his secretary stands waiting for him, no doubt to announce his success to his best friend; the two then exchange low high fives before looking over at him, and Kyungsoo turns around at once, finding sudden interest in the food table’s décor.

 

He groans and downs another glass – fruit punch this time.

 

_What have I gotten myself into?_

 

==

 

 

When Jongin mentioned that he would get Sehun to make a reservation at a restaurant, Kyungsoo sure wasn’t expecting said restaurant to mean only a single table, badly lit, and at a small secluded part of the main beach. 

 

_But hey at least the view was nice._

 

“Filet Mignon with rich balsamic glaze, great sirs.” Their waiter says exaggeratedly while setting down their plates.

 

Kyungsoo gapes (but not at the beautifully plated dish), while Jongin stares fondly at the man sitting across him. “Uhm... please go away.” The latter says when he realizes that Sehun was still loitering behind him.  
  


“Oh!” Sehun – the self-­‐declared waiter for the night – snaps to attention. “I shall take my leave, kind gentlemen.” Kyungsoo’s mouth refuses to shut as he watches Sehun perform a curtsy.  _He fucking curtsied._  And when the light bulb finally leaves and Kyungsoo turns to face front again, he stares incredulously at his date.

 

The smile on Jongin’s face slips off. “Why– is there something on my face?” He frowns.

 

“No. It’s just… I wasn’t expecting dinner to be like –” Kyungsoo gestures at everything, “– this.”

 

“This?” The CEO finally looks away from Kyungsoo to glance at their surroundings, and he’s almost startled by how close the waves breaking on the shore are to them. “Oh. Uhm… Sehun promised the tide won’t come in for at least another two hours, so I don’t think we will get washed out to sea.” He smiles sheepishly.

 

“And I’m sorry if this isn’t the 3-­‐Michelin star restaurant you were expecting. Not that you aren’t worthy of a more high-­‐class setting of course, don’t get me wrong!” He rushes to explain himself, while waving his hand in Kyungsoo’s face frantically. “I just thought you would appreciate the privacy more, hence  _this_  –” Jongin gestures around them in general.  
  


_Oh. Well, that’s really thoughtful._  

 

Kyungsoo slowly breaks out into a small smile. He can’t say he isn’t touched by the other’s concern to make him feel comfortable, because it is true that he prefers dining with Jongin where no one else (especially the media) can see them. And with his personality, he has always preferred somewhere with a quieter ambience; he figures the CEO probably knows that, hence why he made the extra effort to draw up this setting they are currently in.

 

_One less reason to stop myself from falling even more then,_  Kyungsoo sighs inwardly for he knows this might ultimately be a lost cause.

 

“And dinner was cooked by the very best, I assure you. The wine is great, try a sip.”

 

Kyungsoo lifts the glass of red wine off the table under the watchful eye of the other, and right when he was about to lift it to his lips, what looked like a dead bug falls into the drink.

 

“Oh my god!” Jongin squawks, snatching his glass away from him. “Don’t drink that!”

 

It wasn’t such a big deal to the latter, but he watches on in amusement as the CEO ducks under the table, only to surface after retrieving what looked to be a walkie­‐talkie. “Big Boss to Sidekick, come in. We have a RIP situation. I repeat, a RIP situation involving a bug.” Jongin drawls. “Soo needs a new glass of 1986 ASAP. Over.”

  
There was a bit of interference before Sehun’s voice floated in.

 

“For the last time, I’m SpongeBob, aye aye, captain? And no worries, waltzing in with the wine now.” Kyungsoo finally bursts out in laughter when he turns to see Sehun barreling down the small sand bank, hands propping up a wine bottle and an empty wine glass.

 

The waiter stops to take a deep breath when he reaches the table, before he brandishes a new cup in Kyungsoo’s face. “At your service, master. Anything else you require, Big Boss?” Sehun turns to Jongin questioningly. “It’s a little dark isn’t it?” The man continues on to say without waiting for the latter to reply. “Maybe I should move the light.” He tries to shift the small bowl holding a candle on the table, but in attempting so, Sehun trips over the leg of Kyungsoo’s chair and sends the entire thing flying.

 

All three of them watch with wide-­‐open mouths as the candle holder hits the water with a loud “ _plop_ ”, extinguishing whatever little light they had in the first place. “Oopsie.”  Sehun shrugs apologetically. “Well, at least you guys can dine under the natural light born from the galaxy’s stars.” He gestures at the night sky before addressing Kyungsoo. “Of course, the stars are no match for those in your eyes, gorgeous.” Sehun smiles and turns to Jongin, seeking compliments for helping his boss drop such praises on his date.

 

But when the latter scowls and dismisses him, Sehun curtsies ( _again!_ ) and runs off at once, not before promising to return with chilled desserts a little later.

 

By now, Kyungsoo was in a howling fit of laughter, and Jongin just pouts at him because he doesn’t know what’s so funny.

 

“Really sorry about that.” The latter says once Kyungsoo has calmed down somewhat. “Here, have some steak!” Jongin gestures enthusiastically at the main dishes set in front of them on the table; he looked determined to put that tiny wine and candle blip behind in order to push on with his attempt to make this the most perfect date night possible for Kyungsoo,  _because he needs to impress him for him to give them a chance goddammit._

 

===

 

And the idol  _does_  find himself enjoying his time with the CEO.

  
There was no dull moment in their conversation, and as time went by, Kyungsoo finds himself opening up more and more, which was unusual in itself because he’s a very private person. But they do have a lot in common, so there’s that.

 

Also, it speaks a lot about Jongin.

 

Honestly, when he was blackmailed to come on this date with the CEO, Kyungsoo merely accepted because firstly he was afraid and secondly, he figured he might as well get a free dinner out of it. After all, the guy is loaded isn’t he? He would just fill his stomach and let the other down by the end of the date. Kyungsoo hadn’t expected for his confusing wealth of feelings for the other to firm up.

 

He learns that Jongin is only three years older than him. A feat itself because a CEO at 23 – at that age? It’s practically unheard of. Albeit he’d only recently been inducted because his father has health concerns and had decided to take a step back from the business.

 

Kyungsoo also finds out how great a listener Jongin is. One can’t really see that based on how the man usually acts so dumbly, especially with his partner in crime slash secretary slash best friend, but he can be mature when he wants to be. The CEO sits patiently, chiming in with good advice and occasional cries of injustice as Kyungsoo whines about his tough trainee period and the problems he still faces now even after debut, and  _more so_  after debut.

 

It’s when Jongin was telling him about how this trip to Hawaii was meant to be a relaxing holiday for him, but instead Sehun screwed up in not knowing that their company had brought forward their event here, which resulted in him being caught by one of his Dad’s assistants and that’s how he found himself obliged to attend all official business engagements during the entire first week of opening here, that Kyungsoo feels that something’s not quite right.

 

“Uhm… Jongin?” He halts the other’s rambling with a soft voice. “Is it just me or are you shoes getting wet too?” Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip anxiously.

 

Jongin frowns and tilts his head down. “Fuck!” He screams half a second later. “That imbecile.” Undoubtedly cursing Sehun because they were currently sitting on an inch of seawater. And the tide was  _still_  growing. Thankfully, they both were about done with their meals; so focused they were that they didn’t even realize how much time had passed. But of course, Sehun’s estimation of two hours was also a fluke; only an hour or so had gone by since they started. They shouldn’t even have set the table so close to the water in the first place.

  
Jongin yells for the other over the walkie-­‐talkie while coming around to Kyungsoo’s side. “Climb on.” He bends down a little and pats his back. Flabbergasted, the idol stills.

 

“W-­‐What? I can walk by my –” Kyungsoo squeaks when Jongin tugs him forward, and only a few seconds later, he finds himself manhandled onto the CEO’s back – a very broad, comfortable back.  _Fuck_. He wants to sleep on his back. The other’s so warm despite the chill in the night sky and Kyungsoo almost wants to cuddle closer.

 

“Leave them. Sehun can clean that up.” Jongin says as he trudges back to dry land, referring to the table, chairs and dishes they’ve just abandoned. Judging from his tone of voice, Kyungsoo knows he’s upset and sulking at their ruined dinner.

 

It’s cute that Jongin cares so much about what he thinks of their date.

 

He’s never quite had someone like that – someone who puts his best interests first, someone who likes him and wants to make him happy. It makes him consider the  _what ifs_. What if he really lets Jongin into his life?

  
“Hey… you okay?” Kyungsoo prods Jongin’s arm when the latter finally puts him down on the pebble path leading back to the resort they were accommodated in. He can make out the CEO pouting despite the latter refusing to face him.

 

“Are you really ignoring me after making all these efforts to ask me out?” Kyungsoo fake sniffles and Jongin yields at once.

 

“I’m sorry, Soo!” The latter grabs onto his arm and whines. Kyungsoo swears his heart skips a beat at the use of the pet name. “I’m sorry if this date is far from perfect. I swear I can do much better, let me just fire Sehun and bring you out again tomorrow, okay? Somewhere better!” Jongin blinks at him earnestly, to which Kyungsoo laughs and shakes his head. The CEO obviously takes it to mean that the idol was saying no to a second date for he slumps to the ground solemnly.

 

“I blew it didn’t I?” He says sadly. Jongin looks on the verge of letting slip a manly tear. “I finally found someone I really like and I went ahead and blew it.” Kyungsoo’s heart swells with immense warmth and he finally makes up his mind. He is going to take the plunge with Jongin, for Jongin and for himself as well.  
  


He knows there’s no going back from what he’s about to do. But he also knows how much his heart wants this – wants to continue hanging out with the other. The idol is being selfish by entertaining the thought of dating Jongin. But the latter had promised that he’d show him what they can possibly progress to become would be worth it, and judging from how dinner went, Kyungsoo  _is_  convinced.

 

It’s risky, yes – risky for his career and reputation. But he wants to put himself first for once.

 

“Get up, Jongin.” Kyungsoo tugs at the other’s arm, but he isn’t quite strong enough to actually haul the CEO up. Sighing, he crouches down beside Jongin and places his palm on the other’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “We’re not having a second date tomorrow if you keep ignoring me, lover boy.” The words work like magic, and Kyungsoo smiles as Jongin turn to face him slowly, disbelief on his face.

 

“I really enjoyed dinner despite all the bug, water drama and all of that.” The idol waves his hand around randomly before Jongin reaches out to grab them and hold him against his chest. Kyungsoo blushes when he feels the other’s accelerated heartbeat. “And I must say I enjoyed having your company, so… okay.” He smiles shyly and holds the other’s stare. “I’ll give y–  _us_  a chance. Also, because I might possibly like you too much now not to.” Kyungsoo mumbles out the last few words shyly.

  
“Really?!” Jongin’s voice breaks embarrassingly. “Wait, there’s no hidden camera here right, cause my heart will really break if you yell  _“just kidding!”_  out loud now.” Kyungsoo snorts and shakes his head.

 

“We’re going to have to keep this a secret though, given the circumstances – who we are and what’s at stake.”

 

Unable to contain his happiness any longer, Jongin lets out a squeal and nods frantically before crushing Kyungsoo into a hug. “Thank you! Oh my god, I can’t believe this! I have a boyfriend now.” He whispers the last words to himself like his mind can’t quite believe it either. The latter rolls his eyes at how dramatic Jongin was acting, but he wraps his own arms around the other all the same.  _Ooh… this is comfortable._  Kyungsoo smiles.  _He’s like a life-­‐size cuddly bear._  “Thank you, Soo. We’ll be alright. I promise.” Jongin whispers into his ear, laying calm on what he knows is the idol’s fears.

 

And Kyungsoo wants very much to believe him. He hugs him a little closer.  
  


Kyungsoo returns to his hotel room only slightly past ten in the evening after having taken a walk with Jongin along the beach. He bumps into Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the lifts– the pair had given him suspicious looks because they know him not to be one who hangs out alone outside and at that time; Kyungsoo’s usually snuggled up in bed by then, munching on nachos as he watches Netflix. But Kyungsoo manages to dodge their questions then.

 

He knows he needs to be more careful now.

 

===

 

After taking part in official duties for Lotte’s opening ceremony of the new resort, EXO still had a few days of break left in Hawaii – the company had decided to give them some well-deserved rest before they were to return to Korea and slog it out for the rest of the year. But because Junmyeon had forced their entire group to two days of exploring the island together for  _“bonding purposes”_  he had justified, Kyungsoo couldn’t find time to slip away to join Jongin quite as soon as he wanted.

 

Needless to say, the CEO almost cried when he broke the bad news to him over the phone for the latter had to accompany his father to one of their stakeholder’s private event too, which meant that their second date had to be postponed yet again.

 

Albeit, they did kind of make up for it with the hours spent talking to each other over the phone those nights (or on Kyungsoo’s part, whispering under his covers as his roommate, Junmyeon, sleeps on the bed across the room).

 

Today was finally the day their schedules de-­‐conflicted, which isn’t ideal because today was also the second last day he’s here in the island of O’ahu. Kyungsoo dashes out of his shared room with Junmyeon even before dawn breaks.

 

“Psst. Soo! Over here!” He hears his name echoing down the near empty lift lobby, and he scoffs when he spots Jongin well disguised behind a potted plant. Kyungsoo jogs over to the other and when Jongin straightens up from where he was crouched, he feels the air leave his lungs because the other looks so good in his Armani shades and sleek long coat. “I missed you.” The CEO admits as they come together in a brief hug, both wary of the attention they could draw from the people loitering in the common spaces.

 

“Have you had breakfast?” Jongin asks as he leads them towards the car he had rented.  
  


To be honest, Kyungsoo didn’t have the chance to pop by the international breakfast spread on his way down. But because time was limited – Jongin had a function to attend in four hours at 10am, he wants to make the most of the minutes and seconds they had together, hence why he nods. When the elder hands him a freshly baked croissant in the car though, Kyungsoo blushes and mumbles a soft “thank you”. He’s touched that the other reads him so well, knows him so well despite the short time they’ve met; knows that he’s actually starving.

 

“We should be able to reach just in time. Fingers crossed.” Jongin pulls out of the car park and shoots him a smile. It’s still dark out as they make their thirty minutes journey to the Spitting Cave, and when Kyungsoo finishes with the pastry, they turn on the radio to disrupt the comfortable silence in the car.

 

“Oh. I really like this song.” The idol smiles and turns up the volume when Closer from the Chainsmokers plays.

 

“Sing for me, Soo.” Jongin stops at a red light and turns full body towards Kyungsoo, stopping the other who had been humming under his breath. The latter hesitates and Jongin pouts. “For one who sings in front of the entire country, world even, you would think it’s nothing singing in front of just me.”

  
Kyungsoo blushes and fidgets. “It’s different with you.” He whispers shyly, fingers playing with the front of his shirt. The most radiant of smiles breaks on Jongin’s face and traffic rules be damned, he takes Kyungsoo’s hand in his while continuing on driving with the other.

 

“You! Look as good as the day I met you –” The younger bursts out in laughter when Jongin belts out the next line suddenly and without a care at all if his voice breaks at the high female pitch. The CEO lifts Kyungsoo’s hand and presses a light kiss on his knuckles, and the latter’s heart swells with love.

 

“So, baby, pull me closer in the backseat of your rover that I –” He decides to join in just then and harmonizes with Jongin (well, the elder was trying his best).

 

And from how much he enjoys making a fool of himself with the other after that song, attempting to break the stereotype that guys’ voices can’t go pass a baritone as classic Mickey from 1981 comes on, Kyungsoo knows this – how right this is, the connection they have, how right they are together – this  _is_  worth it.

 

===

 

“Great! We made it.” Jongin hurries out of the driver’s seat and retrieves a thick blanket from the backseat as Kyungsoo waits for him by the hood of the car. “And in the nick of time too. Come, let’s find a good spot.” The elder leads the latter down the small slope carefully with a palm on Kyungsoo’s lower back, other hand holding gingerly onto his arm, because Kyungsoo wasn’t looking where he was stepping for he was distracted.

 

“Wow.” The idol breathes out in awe, plopping down on the blanket Jongin hurriedly sets on the sandy spot they arrive at. Kyungsoo feels rather than sees the other settle down beside him for he is much too taken with the glorious view of the sun rising over the horizon. The fierce gold glow painted with soft pink brushes of gentleness – he has never been treated to such a sight.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Jongin shifts closer to wrap an arm across Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah! Beautiful.” The idol makes out breathily, eyes never once leaving the painting that is the sunrise before him.

 

He was in awe.

 

Jongin is too.

 

But the CEO wasn’t referring to the sunrise when the word beautiful left his lips. With the warm light reflecting off Kyungsoo’s face creating a soft halo over him, Jongin smiles; his eyes never once leaving the painting that is the beautiful man with him.

 

“Beautiful.” He whispers under his breath.

 

They were so at ease with each other, almost reminiscent of couples that have been married for a long time; Jongin and Kyungsoo stayed huddled together even after the sun had long ghosted off the surface of the water and rose to the sky, admiring the still beautiful view of the cliff they were on and the vast ocean at their feet. Time was at a standstill for them as they basked in some alone time – precious moments together they aren’t sure they will have in luxury after today.

 

“What are they doing?” Kyungsoo’s sudden question pulls the CEO out of his reverie and he turns to where the former was pointing.

 

“Cliff diving.” Jongin supplies the answer at once. They stared at the group of five to six males crowding over a far ledge, tugging off their shirts before one by one they leapt into the ocean. “It’s famous here in Hawaii.” The CEO elaborates. “Read it online when Sehun and I were exploring activities to do here.” He doesn’t tell Kyungsoo that he had outright rejected the idea when his best friend suggested they partake in it for he was too much of a scaredy-­‐cat.

 

“Let’s jump then!” Kyungsoo stands up excitedly, and for a moment, Jongin’s mind struggles to process what the other has said before he too was scrambling to his feet – more so out of fear and anxiety as compared to his boyfriend. His coat, which had been keeping them warm, falls to a messy bunch on the blanket.

 

“It’ll be fun right? Let’s do something crazy. We’re in Hawaii after all… We’ll never have such a chance back in Korea.” Jongin holds onto Kyungsoo’s arm tightly when the latter steps dangerously close to the edge.

 

_Oh my god._  The CEO glances down at the drop and gulps worriedly. 

 

_Shit. That’s like a good twenty thirty feet. I don’t want to die._  He doesn’t say anything though, choosing to remain silent for he doesn’t want to appear weak in Kyungsoo’s eyes. In his mind, mental images of his head dislodging from his neck as he hits the rocks below were already flashing past.

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls out his name when he senses the hesitation coming off in waves from the other. “Unless you don’t feel up for it?” His eyes dart down to where Jongin’s fingers were digging into his arm and he smiles knowingly.

 

“I’m up for it!” The CEO’s voice breaks embarrassingly as he straightens up from where he had been half-­‐hiding behind the smaller’s body. Jongin doesn’t get it – Kyungsoo was so terrified in the airplane, which would make one assume he’s afraid of heights, yet he’s willing to jump off a cliff now? There’s a disconnect there that he just doesn’t get.

 

“I’m afraid too Jongin.” Kyungsoo admits in a whisper a second later as he squeezes the other’s palm, the pair standing at the edge of the cliff and looking out to the horizon. “But I’m willing to face my fears, I’m willing to take the leap if you will jump right alongside me.” Kyungsoo stares at him with so much emotion behind his eyes that Jongin knows they’re not just referring to   
cliff diving anymore.

 

Their future, like the deep waters below, houses the unknown. When they return to Korea, there’s no insurance that their relationship wouldn’t get found out by others; there’s no safety   
net protecting them from possibly getting hurt.

 

But they have trust in each other that they will stand any adversary in good stead.  
  


“Together.” Jongin clutches Kyungsoo’s hand in his a little tighter and the latter nods. The smile on their faces mirrors each other’s.

 

Together they take a leap of faith.

 

===

 

Jongin screams all the way down.

 

“K-­‐Kyungsoo!” He yells when his head breaks above the surface. Wiping the water from his eyes as he drags his hair out of his face, Jongin spins around in search for the idol, only calming down when he spots the other three feet away. He doggy-­‐paddles the extremely short distance to Kyungsoo and crushes him to his chest at once, afraid that the ocean will swallow up his tiny boyfriend.

 

They hadn’t expected the water to be so cold; their teeth were chattering in their mouths. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck, legs around the latter’s waist without hesitation; their two bodies coming together, thankful for the little body heat born from the physical contact. “We did it, Jongin. My heart is still pounding like crazy.” The younger laughs.

 

Jongin smiles and caresses Kyungsoo’s cheeks. “You okay?” He speaks gently. His heart was pounding like crazy too – previously because of the adrenaline from the jump, but now because of how close his boyfriend’s body was pressed against his. He could feel  _everything_.

 

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo smiles and leans into his palm, turning silent as he finally realizes the position they’re in. Jongin’s eyes lower to the other’s lips and he releases an almost inaudible gulp at how inviting they look. Neither knows who leaned in first, but both will agree wholeheartedly that when their lips came together softly, it never felt more right.

 

The CEO holds onto Kyungsoo’s face as he nibbles and sucks on the latter’s plump bottom lip languidly. It was their first kiss, but Jongin knows that he will devote his everything to make   
Kyungsoo happy so that it won’t be their last. Because what he feels for the other – it transcends just liking someone – Jongin is certain that he is in love with Kyungsoo.

 

And from the way the idol kisses back and hangs onto him too, like Jongin is his lifeline – Kyungsoo’s heart is very much taken too.

 

===

 

“I hate you, Kim Jongin.”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a frustrated huff and dumps his phone to the side. He lets his head fall back against the headrest before his eyes dart over to the device once more. No calls. No text messages. It’s like his boyfriend has completely dropped off the surface of the earth. Kyungsoo presses down on the home screen and sighs when he sees he has no new notifications.

 

The idol hopes he doesn’t have to wait 4 years for a call (pun intended).

 

They just had a wonderful date a fortnight ago – Jongin had driven them to a drive-­‐in theatre right outside of Seoul on their secret date, and besides laughing their lungs out at the comedy flick, they had also thoroughly enjoyed the make out session at the backseat of the CEO’s Mercedes after the film ended.  _Had the kiss and what followed been bad?_  He shakes his head with a small smirk; their symphony of moans could attest to the fact that it had been beyond words. So Kyungsoo doesn’t know what has contributed to this missing in action situation. It has been two weeks now and he hasn’t heard from the other since their date.

 

He considers bugging Sehun again, but the secretary had learnt not to pick up his phone calls after the third time. Or perhaps he had been under specific orders from his boss to ignore Kyungsoo’s calls? The idol hates to think that’s the case.

 

Maybe Jongin regrets going into a relationship with him? Perhaps, he has grown tired of seeing Kyungsoo. A fling. Maybe he was only a fling to the CEO. After all, he was neither the most handsome, charming or rich guy in the world; he was just average – average Kyungsoo. Surely Jongin must have scores of men and women throwing themselves at him, why would he bother holding onto him. Kyungsoo (believes he) isn’t special.

 

He runs his fingers through his hair and lets out another long-­‐drawn groan. From the driver’s seat, his manager shoots him a worried glance through the rearview mirror. “You okay, Kyungsoo? Must be the nerves for later huh?” The elder guesses. Kyungsoo makes a sound of assent and doesn’t make to correct the other.

 

His mind isn’t even on the upcoming photoshoot he has in an hour’s time. It’s his first personal schedule without the other members and he should be nervous, but his mind is too preoccupied with other feelings. All he remembers his manager telling him is that he would be in an editorial as a representative for his group. High Cut Magazine published under the Lotte Group would definitely give EXO the much-­‐needed exposure; after all they were still rookies. He would be taking photos with another model, and hopefully it would turn out great so that he’d have a chance of landing on the cover, bringing even more fame to the group and himself.

 

Frankly, Kyungsoo had been a little surprised when their manager first told the group that he would be participating in this instead of the ones usually assigned to do any sorts of modeling – Chanyeol and Junmyeon. But he would take any opportunity nonetheless.

 

“We’re here.” His head snaps up at the announcement and he follows his manager out of the car and into an old-­‐looking warehouse, which he presumes is the shoot’s location. It’s when he walks onto the set and sees the amount of people bustling around, the multiple cameras and equipment set up, that he starts to focus on his job for the day.

 

“Oh. Kyungsoo-­‐sshi.” Kyungsoo looks up and bows politely when his manager introduces him to the photographer in-­‐charge of today’s shoot. “The team is still setting up wardrobe and make-­‐up so it should take about another half hour. There was a bit of a delay earlier. Sorry about that.” He quickly waves off the photographer’s apologies, being the well-­‐mannered man he was raised to be. “The waiting room is at the back so feel free to rest there. The other model is there already.”

    
“Thank you.” Kyungsoo relays his thanks and lets his manager lead him away. A female comes up to them with a clipboard and Kyungsoo learns all about the theme for today’s shoot from her. Apparently, the magazine is trying to go for a warm bromance concept fit for the fall season and he almost chokes on the mouthful of water he was drinking.

 

Now he knows why the company decided to assign him for this job instead of Junmyeon or Chanyeol. He knows that most (if not all) male fashion models are hot pieces of meat – the two would probably be drooling too much over the other to properly focus on the shoot. (Kyungsoo would drool too, but less.) Because of the day’s concept, he is expected to act close to the other model and because he has a quite some talent for acting, he figures he would be alright.

 

“Sehun?!” His voice hitches when he spots the male emerging from a room; specifically, the waiting room he’s currently being led to. “What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo questions, still shocked to find a familiar face here – a face he hasn’t seen for quite some time.

 

“U-­‐Uhm…” The other actually stammers and glances repeatedly between the closed door and the idol. “I’m here to supervise! Yes.” Sehun nods his head firmly. “This magazine is under Lotte too, hence why I’m here to ensure everything goes smoothly.” He blinks spastically before blurting out an excuse of checking the lights and hightailing it out of there.

 

“It’s all his fault not mine, don’t kill me.” Sehun’s voice trails off in his wake.

 

_Whose fault? What’s he mumbling about?_  Kyungsoo frowns and turns to his manager, hand on the doorknob leading to the room. “I’ll be waiting here then. Come and get me when the set’s ready? Thanks, Yixing.” He smiles and sends the other away before entering.

 

The room was half-­‐lit but no bad lighting would cause him to fail to recognize the man sitting on the couch in front of him. “Surprise, lover boy!” Jongin beams and stretches his arms out in from of him – out in welcome towards Kyungsoo. Like he had been waiting for this exact moment to spring the surprise. “I pulled some strings to get you here. We’re going to be in the magazine together!” The CEO says excitedly. But the smile on Jongin’s face dims when his boyfriend makes no move to melt into his arms for Kyungsoo was still stunned and frozen on the threshold.

 

Seeing the other now, he just realizes just how much he had missed Jongin.

 

“Baby?” The latter pouts but his smile soon returns when the idol rushes forward all of a sudden. “Come to me, love. I missed you so much, you have no idea how hard it was to keep things a secret!” If the former had a puppy tail, it’d surely be wagging like crazy right now. Jongin slips his eyes shut and puckers his lips, waiting for the kiss he knows is coming.

 

He jolts in shock when Kyungsoo slaps him hard across the cheek even as a weight settles on his lap. “That’s for not texting or calling and making me worried.” The latter scowls. Jongin doesn’t even have a second to react before the other’s lips were pressing against his with so much force and urgency.

 

“And what’s that for?” The elder teases when they pull apart a minute later, though his hands were still holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist and the latter remains perched on his lap.

 

“How much I missed you too. Don’t you ever do that to me again – leave and not contact me.” He lands another hit on Jongin’s arm angrily while Jongin only hums and buries his nose in Kyungsoo’s bed of hair when the idol curls into his side and snuggles with him. “How did you make this happen?” He questions, “Us two on the front cover of one of the nation’s highest distributed magazine… Are you nuts?”

 

“Nuts about you obviously.” Jongin yelps when Kyungsoo pinches his ticklish spot. “The team wanted some guy who looked like a bean pole but I swopped him out for you.” The younger snorts, assuming that his boyfriend was referring to Chanyeol. “I was the one to set the theme for this edition as well. Fall Bromance. Aren’t I a genius?” Jongin chuckles and pecks Kyungsoo on the head.

 

“I can touch you all I want, hold you all I want on set and no one will know a thing.”

 

The latter merely rolls his eyes and hugs Jongin closer, deciding not to say anything else to break up the lovely moment. Because he had missed the other so much and now he finally has the opportunity to really catch up – he wants to remember Jongin’s warmth, his scent and the feel of his fingers caressing Kyungsoo’s skin all over again. The couple stays locked in their   
embrace and in their perfect little bubble, oblivious to the two sets of eyes peeking in from the slight gap in the half-­‐opened door.

 

===

 

“Why is Kyungsoo hugging the other model?” Yixing frowns, not recognizing Jongin as the CEO of Lotte Group. The manager turns to the male beside him and cocks his head as if the other would be able to supply him an adequate answer.

 

Sehun merely shakes his head dismally and lets out an exaggeratedly long sigh, as if Yixing has just asked a completely dumb and irrelevant question.

 

“You poor ignorant child.” He comments. Sehun beckons the manager forward and Yixing leans closer. “This must be your first photoshoot right?” The latter nods innocently and the secretary’s smile widens.

  
“The theme for this shoot is bromance right? That’s why Kyungsoo and Jongin are hugging. Obviously they’re trying to get into character for later. How professional. That’s how it is at other photoshoots too.” Sehun folds his arms across his chest and nods approvingly. He hopes his words and the expression on his face are convincing enough to trick Yixing. 

 

_Jongin should give me a promotion for saving his sorry whipped ass man._  He growls inwardly.

 

Sehun knows the couple isn’t ready to make public their relationship yet. And it may seem otherwise, but he is extremely loyal to his best friend.

 

“Oh…” Yixing nods in understanding, having chosen to believe the secretary blindly. “But wait.” He gives a double take and peeps more intently at the pair who has now progressed from hugging to sucking on each other’s lips; a little too passionately to be just an act. “Why are they kissing each other though?” He frowns, not comprehending how the act is a common practice for models to develop close chemistry at photoshoots.

 

When Sehun sees Yixing start to narrow his eyes in suspicion, the former knows he has to do something pronto to salvage the situation before Jongin and Kyungsoo’s secret is spilled. He thinks it best to distract him.  _Think… think of something to say, Sehun._  The latter tugs on Yixing’s arm to bring them several steps away. He conveniently shuts the door to the couple in the room as well.

  
Because Sehun isn’t exactly considered the smartest bloke in the world, and because he panics, he blurts out, “Oh! People kiss people all the time. It’s a sign of greeting in western countries. You don’t know about it?” He knows it’s mostly on the cheeks, but he prays Yixing doesn’t.

 

“Here–” The manager freezes in shock when Sehun rushes out his words before leaning in to peck him on the lips; a chaste one.

 

“You feel closer to me already right?” He separates himself barely a second into the kiss, but Yixing’s cheeks are already turning bright red, the latter’s hands slowly makes their way up to cup his cheeks shyly. The other looks kind of cute that way and that thought has Sehun’s heart beating just a little bit faster.

 

The kiss – he had meant for it to only be a demonstration; a sacrificial emphasis for his claim that the kiss shared between Jongin and Kyungsoo is merely one of friendly greeting. The secretary sure wasn’t expecting it to have an effect on him as well (not that it’s undesirable of course). Sehun sees Yixing opening his mouth to speak, and he panics internally; the uncertainty of what the other would say scares him in more ways than one.

 

_Is he going to call the cops on me? Maybe he’s homophobic… what if he curses me and proceeds to bash my pretty face in?_  

 

The secretary raises his hands to his face should there be a need to protect his best asset.

 

Sehun certainly wasn’t expecting to hear what Yixing blurts out next.

 

“Do you think if I call you my lover boy, you’ll let me taste those lips again?”

 

===

 

_The End_.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments on what you thought of the fic <3


End file.
